Painted Face
by Smutville
Summary: What happens when Alice meets Fox Face, alone in a strange place she couldn't escape? Oneshot.Yuri x Alice.


**Standard Disclaimer applies: No copyright infringement intended. This is just a work of fiction by a fan for fans.**

**Warning: Forced sex situation. If this offends you, please do not continue.

* * *

**

**Painted Face**

A Shadow Hearts Fan fiction by**: Smutville.

* * *

**

She woke up with the uneasy sensation of being watched.

The bed she lay on felt soft against her cheek, inviting her back to sleep, but the troubled feeling nagged at her until she forced herself to sit.

Darkness swirled before her like a black fog, and like mist, it permitted some light to penetrate through the haze.

Alice brushed aside silvery strands of hair from her face and tucked them behind her ear, squinting her eyes until they adjusted to the dimly lit place.

What she saw brought her no comfort; the same fathomless sea of black mist greeted her everywhere she looked. It was impossible to see beyond the thick fog, frightening her even more.

"W-where am I?" She asked nervously, clutching the neck of her cotton nightgown. Alice looked behind her, tentatively touching the embossed patterns of the wooden headboard. The scant light barely allowed her to see the embroidered paisley designs of the grayish white bedspread beneath her.

Wasn't it the same bed she'd lay on the last time she went to sleep? Even the nightie she wore was the same.

"So, finally coming to." A familiar, jeering voice behind her said. "About time, I thought you'd sleep till all hell freezes over."

He threw back his head in laughter when she gasped in alarm.

"Why so jumpy? I thought you'd be happy to see me."

He walked beside the bed and reached out to twirl a glistening lock of silver hair around his finger. Alice jerked back at the contact, putting as much distance between them as she could. She turned her head, looking for an escape route, dismayed to find none.

The dim light shadowed the mask he wore, but there was no mistaking the fox head design, the slotted eyes, or the red streaks painted on its cheeks like war paint. He still wore the Japanese military coat as she remembered, but in the muted light, it looked more gray than green.

"Come now Alice, can't you do better? How about a kiss for starters?"

"Stay away!" She cried, slapping the outstretched hand that reached for her, the blue eyes bright with defiance. Though she trembled slightly from fright, she quickly controlled it; she's not about to let this man know how frightened she really was.

"Ah, I'm beginning to see why the runt likes you." He cocked his head to one side as if in contemplation, but there was no way for her to know what's going on beyond the expressionless mask he wore.

The man laughed again, the sound grating on her nerves like scratching nails against chalkboard. Alice clenched her fists against the bedspread, controlling her temper. The presence of Fox Face could only mean trouble, she knew she had to get away from him, as soon as possible, right now, this instant!

But when she swung her legs to the floor, Fox Face was already standing there before her. With a sound of dismay, Alice realized he had anticipated her next move.

"What do you want with me?" She asked with a bravado she really didn't feel. The man intimidated her, such was the force of unholy aura radiating from him.

"Need you ask?" Suddenly he vanished from her line of vision, only to appear an instant later at a very close range before her, so close that their foreheads almost touched. "Isn't it obvious? You're good for only one thing." Alice flinched as he traced one rude finger down the curve of her cheek. "That sweet pussy you treasure so much. " He looked down insolently at her, between her legs in particular as if to emphasize his point. "I'm going to screw you so hard you'd be lucky to walk afterwards!"

He smiled as horror dawned on her face, while her mouth fell open from sheer terror.

"Yes, go ahead, scream. They turn me on." He taunted, rubbing himself in front of her obscenely.

Alice turned pale in revulsion, a closed fist clenching tighter against her trembling lips. The man is absolutely despicable!

She shrieked at the sound of cloth ripping, fear had momentarily transfixed her and he took advantage of it. Alice sought to stop him, but he was faster than her, tearing her nightgown apart easily as though ripping paper.

The sight of her naked breasts galvanized Alice into action, but he caught her before she could escape. "Where do you think you're going?" Fox Face chuckled.

"Let me go!" Alice cried out, pummeling his head with her fists, hitting whatever she can reach, struggling to get away.

Despite fighting him with all her strength, he effortlessly pushed her down the bed, pinned her wrists beside her head, and then straddled her body between his thighs. Even so, Alice fought on to push the man off her. "Stop wriggling or I'll paddle that little butt." He threatened silkily.

"What a feisty woman! And they say only redheads are aggressive in bed!" He chuckled, obviously enjoying her helplessness. "Pretty…you're so pretty." He almost purred, looking down at her nakedness.

Tears stung her eyes, but this time, Fox Face wasn't repulsed like that time they first met. No, it wasn't tears that angered him, but the fact that she cared enough for Yuri to weep for him. Now, her tears only served to please him even more, for they were tears of weakness, of vulnerability.

_This is just a dream. Please God, let me wake up soon._ There could be no other explanation for the strange place she had stumbled into…like that graveyard where she looked for Yuri, the very same place where she met this malicious man.

_This is just a dream, just a dream_. She repeated to herself like a mantra. She'd soon wake up and find herself back in her bed, safe and unharmed.

He released her wrists, but not without threatening her first. "Stay still or things will get nasty, I promise you that."

Alice bit her lip, mentally formulating a plan of escape. Perhaps he would lower his guard if she appeared to be more submissive, and then she could—Suddenly the brush of his hand against the patch of hair between her thighs, scattered all her thoughts. Alice gave a small cry, squirming against him, seeking escape. But he was much stronger than her, effortlessly holding her in place, his fingers biting cruelly into her flesh, hurting her.

"Stay still." He warned. "You can lie there quietly or I'll beat you senseless. You choose."

With a defeated whimper, Alice went motionless, closing her eyes. Somehow she must make him lower his guard, or distract him until she could move enough to deliver a swift kick in the…in the..._Not the stomach_, Alice thought in dismay, the man is used to fist fights, no doubt his stomach can handle a feeble kick from her. No, she must hit him where he's most vulnerable…Her thoughts scattered once more as she felt him run his hands over her body. Alice cried out, dying a thousand deaths as he touched her in ways she'd never permitted any man but Yuri…

"Soft, so soft…the runt is a lucky man." He squeezed her breasts, rubbing the nipples with his thumbs, making her cry out one more.

"You make such cute noises. Yes, don't stop, they turn me on."

Alice stifled her cries of outrage. She must appear willing, or at least submissive, then he'll be more relaxed with her and at the right opportunity she can knee him where he's most vulnerable. That should buy her enough time to get away. But for now…for now she must endure, and don't lose hope.

If she could make him hover over her like he would for a kiss, that would give her more chances to aim for his crotch. But..if she asked for a kiss, that might make him suspicious…no, she must wait for the perfect timing. There's no room for mistakes, no second chances.

But to her dismay, instead of moving up, the masked man moved lower, sliding between her legs, making her gasp in alarm.

_It's too soon!_ Surely he'd toy with her some more? Alice nearly panicked, abandoning all her plans. If he's going to—But he continued moving lower, lower still until he had wedged her legs apart with his shoulders. Alice didn't know if she should be relieved or distressed to find his head between her legs. At least he wasn't about to force his way inside her body…yet.

"Lay off the soap a little, next time, eh?" There was a trace of complaint in his voice. Alice bit her lip as she felt him breathe against her soft flesh.

"Man just loves a wet, smelly pussy. 'Cause the stinky smell makes his cock hard!"

Alice turned away, not wanting to hear any more. In the dim light she couldn't see what he was doing down there, which was good because she wouldn't want to witness what vile things he planned to do. _Please God, let me wake up, deliver me from this hour of darkness_…

There was a rustle of cloth, the sound of buckle hitting the ground, telling her that he had shed his own clothing.

Alice stuffed her fist against her mouth, stifling the scream inside, knowing it would only rile him up. She must wait for her chance, to give in to her revulsion now would only sabotage her only way of escape.

But there was no way to suppress the shudder that racked her body as he fingered her soft flesh. Her whole body stiffened as he probed her intimately, spreading the sensitive lips of her sex wide open with his fingers, then slowly pressing a finger against the tight slit.

_Oh God when will this nightmare end?_

Alice cried out as he fingered her hymen, her mind reeling in shock. How could it be possible that she was still a virgin? Hadn't Yuri—

"A virgin…ah good." He said in a low voice, almost a whisper. "You wouldn't want someone's death on you conscience now would you?"

Alice gaped at him in shock, chilled at his words. That he would kill someone just because he'd been her first lover, laid to rest whatever doubt she might have had just how ruthless he can be.

She whimpered as another finger joined the first. The intrusion hurt and tears stung her eyes. "Please stop." Oh God, how very different this was from her time with Yuri! He had touched her with love, with reverence…while this man sought only to possess, to hurt, to violate her.

_Yuri…Yuri where are you? Save me…save me…_

In the silence of her mind, Alice called for her lover again and again, fervently hoping he'd come and rescue her from this nightmare.

And then realization suddenly dawned on her.

What was she thinking? This man, this very man who wore a mask, who threatened her with rape, touched her with anything but love is none other than Yuri himself! _No_, she amended, _not Yuri exactly, just a part of him…but a very important part of him._

With this realization, she looked at the masked man with different eyes.

She still feared him, but somehow, he's no longer repulsive to her like he was at first. No, even if he was the embodiment of Yuri's weakness, he's still a part of him, a part of the man she loved.

Alice hesitated for a moment, then as if gathering all her courage, she reached out a hand to touch him. Though she could only caress the hard, surface of the mask not his face, Yuri flinched as if her touch burned him.

"What are you doing?" He snarled, clutching her wrist so hard Alice winced.

She touched him again, a lover's caress.

"Stop it, damn you!" He growled, moving higher, pining her wrists against the bed once more.

The brush of his sex against her as she cradled his hips between her legs made Alice shudder, but no longer in loathing. He was fully aroused, hard, throbbing against her flesh.

She loved him. Not just the best of Yuri, but the whole man…including this insolent, vulgar part of him.

Alice would have touched him again, but he held her wrists firmly in place. He sounded so insecure, so unsure and he probably was. Yuri must have been afraid she wouldn't accept his weaknesses, the part of him that was less noble.

"It's okay." She said softly. "I love you…all of you, not just the man I wanted to see."

"That's not true!" He snarled. "A moment ago you couldn't wait to get away from me…Why would you even care for a goddamned loser?"

Alice gasped as he moved again, the smooth head of his sex rubbing against her. Suddenly, without warning, he forced her body open with a single, hard thrust, tearing through her flesh, splitting her apart.

He hurt her, the same burning pain when Yuri first took her, no…this hurts even more. Alice bit her lip, shutting her eyes as she absorbed the force of his lust.

"How's that?" He snarled behind the mask. "How do you feel now, huh?"

_Taken. Taken in a way you never had_. The man who had saved her, protected her, cared for her from China to the other end of the world, took her with love and gentleness. This man simply took what he wanted, uncaring for her feelings, whether she wanted him or not…

"I don't hate you." She gasped through her tears. "You…you're the other half of me. Ah!" She cried out as he ground his hips against her, sinking so deep she felt him against her womb. It was as though he was trying to goad her to take back her words, unable to accept them, by hurting her, by forcing himself in her body.

But Alice merely looked at him with love in her eyes. Her tears, the only voice to her pain. She loved him, loved him so much she was willing to bear anything, even this.

"Damn you!" He hissed, and then before her very eyes, the mask he wore shattered into pieces, the fragments vanishing like delicate raindrops against the heat of the sun.

Alice sobbed as she saw his face, the features of the man she loved.

"Yuri…"

He released her wrists to cup her face, once more the lover she knew. He opened his eyes, his gaze shearing directly to hers. The emotional turmoil she saw in them made her reach out to him.

Yuri lowered his head to plant a soft kiss against her forehead. "You make me whole."

The sound of his voice made something inside her tremble, and tears flowed anew. He was the man of her heart, of her soul…and she loved him more than words can ever say.

Alice whimpered as he slowly withdrew, unwittingly creating suction, such was the union of their flesh, not even a thin film of air can come between them.

"Shhhhh…" He soothed, gently easing the pressure until his presence no longer hurt her, just made her feel…complete.

He sought her lips, kissed her with a tender passion that made her weep. The touch of his hands loving, reverent like she was the most delicate thing he'd ever known.

Once more the man of her dreams.

He kissed his way down her throat, nibbling, sucking…he was marking her, marking her as his own, and she thrilled at his possessiveness.

Slowly, he showed her a circular movement with his hips, stretching her, stroking her in a way he never had. He was right when he said he was going to screw her, such was the feeling as he moved again, sinking deeper still.

His possession still hurts, but Alice soon discovered that there's a fine line between pleasure and pain.

"Alice..." He groaned against her skin, pulling her hips tighter against him. He forced her open, stretched her until she could accept no more.

"All right?" He asked in a hoarse voice, trembling as he waited for her to adjust. The liquid warmth of her body answered him, beckoned to him, yielding to him without reserve.

He stroked her with barely leashed passion, loved her slowly despite the turmoil of lust that demanded a swifter release. He parted the soft lips of her sex, and watched, watched in an agonized mixture of pleasure and pain the way her flesh parted and clung to his as he rocked against her…in and out, in and out, until he could no longer bear the fierce hunger that raked him with passion-tipped claws.

Alice clung around his neck, ceding full control to him as he mastered her body, made her his, and by doing so he was able to lead her to a higher plane of pleasure she never knew existed. Bliss came to envelope her in all its white-hot glory, making her tremble, suffusing her whole body with warmth. And in her pleasure, she could no longer distinguish her own cries from his.

-o-

When Alice finally opened her eyes once more, the softly lit hotel room greeted her.

When she would have moved, she discovered that a muscular arm wrapped around her restrained movement, the palm cradling one of her breasts. Alice blushed at the sight, and shyly looked behind her shoulder. A dark head lay against the pillow near hers. He was sleeping with his body curled protectively alongside hers, his mouth slightly open as he slept deeply.

_Was it all a dream?_ She trembled as everything came rushing back. This was their first night alone together, and though she had been incredibly shy to share a bed with Yuri, she could no longer deny him. And look at him now! Even in his sleep, there was no mistaking the satisfied smirk on his face. _Oh, there was no doubt he was pleased_. Alice thought, amused. He was so full of it before they went to sleep. But that place she met Fox Face? Did she dream all that?

Alice settled back against the pillow, shuddering as Yuri's breath caressed her nape. She realized he was not going to relinquish her breast, even in his sleep he was possessive of her, making her smile shyly.

That dream, or place with Fox Face, Alice decided, wasn't important, but the realization that she might have shunned that side of Yuri. And with this realization came a greater understanding of her man. Subconsciously, she might have been hoping to change him, turn him into a perfect, cultured man. Not that to help him improve for the better was wrong, but not being able to accept him warts and all, was.

Alice sighed as she caressed the arm wrapped around her. Yuri was the unrefined man that would make her parents turn in their graves if they knew their daughter ended with him.

But he loved her with the same no-holds-barred way he faced life—all or nothing. And maybe it was that that first drew him to her, his passion, his zeal, and his carefree way of dealing with obstacles. Nothing seemed to affect him, he always took things offhandedly. But he can be awfully crude sometimes, and there were instances she was tempted to wash his mouth with soap, literally.

Still, for all his shortcomings, she now knew that she could love the whole man, not just the best of him, but also his worst.

Satisfied with her conclusion, Alice settled against her man, snuggling deeper inside the quilt with a gratified sigh.

Her movements must have roused him, for Yuri brushed a kiss against her nape. Alice smiled as he pulled her tighter into his embrace, feeling loved, protected…cherished.

She could ask for nothing more.

END

* * *

**Author's notes:** Initially, I intended to write a threesome sex scene between Yuri, Alice and Fox Face. But in the middle, I lost taste for it and decided to rewrite the whole thing. :) 

I just thought that Alice, a genteel lady, would find Yuri's more rough manners outrageous. And with her refined background, an uneducated lout like Yuri could be a shock. But somehow, I guess with Alice's own inherent kindness, she can see beyond Yuri's crude exterior, to the real man beneath. And because of this, I couldn't put Alice through the threesome sex scene, even if there's really just Yuri and her involved. I suppose, you can say I became fonder of Alice after the first attempt to write this fic.

The shattering of the mask is a symbolic representation of overcoming/accepting Yuri's weakness…as shown in the game, he didn't merely defeated Fox Face, Yuri also accepted the side of him he rejected before, the weak side of him, and by doing so he became stronger. Of course, Alice was there by his side, I must say she had a hand in helping him accept his own self. But in this fic, this is all about Alice and a bit about her feelings towards Fox Face.


End file.
